ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
The Fame Ball/Show/DJ/Act II
North America ''The Brain This leads to the end of the first part where in a video introduction called "The Brain" starts with Gaga appearing again as Candy Warhol and brushing her hair. The Brain-001.png The Brain-002.png The Brain-003.png The Brain 2.jpg The Brain-005.png The Brain-006.png "The Fame" After ''The Brain, Gaga is pulled by her dancers on a vespa. Then she starts singing "The Fame". At the end of the song, a remix of the song is played, the backdrop is the "Starstruck" backdrop from the her "New Kids On The Block: Live" opening acts only in Black and White version. 3-12-09 TFBT at House Of Blues in San Diego 002.jpg|1 3497958085_3b5e3dce5c_o.jpg ladygaga-vespa1*.jpg FB-MoldedTop-Top.png 6-19-09 Fame Ball Kool Haus 003.JPG|2 6-19-09 Fame Ball Kool Haus 004.JPG :Lady Gaga — Vespa S 150 customized by Haus of Gaga #Lightning outfit (Molded Top) by Haus of Gaga: March 12 to May 9. (Worn on all dates except the dates mentioned in Act I where she wore one outfit the whole concert) #Newspaper Jacket, leotard and crumpled newspaper hat: June 19, 2009. "Money Honey" It was followed by "Money Honey". The screens on the back show money being made and expensive mansions and jets. She is joined again by her dancers in backpacks and they do a routine to the dance. TFB-MH1.png|1 6-19-09 Fame Ball Kool Haus 004.JPG|2 BackdropMoney.jpg|Backdrop LadyGagaMoney..jpg LM..jpg #Lightning outfit (Molded Top) by Haus of Gaga: March 12 to May 9. (Worn on all dates except the dates mentioned in Act I where she wore one outfit the whole concert) #Newspaper Jacket, leotard and crumpled newspaper hat: June 19, 2009. Backdrop: horizontal lines (black and white) and a boombox during the verses. Similar to the one used during the Doll Domination Tour ?. Dancers wearing backpacks. "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" As the previous song ends Gaga disappears for a moment only to appear on the stage while riding a Vespa and wearing a hat made of toppled dominoes. and starts singing "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" with Gaga asking the audience to wave their arms around. The backdrops display a stormy weather (lightning bolt) scene in contrast to the sunny breezy nature of the song. On June 19, Gaga smokes two cigarettes through the pipe cigarette bra while singing. TFB-Zebra.jpg|1 3497958085 3b5e3dce5c o.jpg Kia soul live at the chapel2.PNG Ladygaga-vespa1*.jpg FB-MoldedTop-Top.png 6-19-09 Fame Ball Kool Haus 005.JPG|2 #Lightning outfit (Molded Top) by Haus of Gaga: March 12 to May 9. (Worn on all dates except the dates mentioned in Act I where she wore one outfit the whole concert) #Newspaper Jacket, leotard and pipe cigarette bra: June 19, 2009. Backdrop: horizontal lines (black and white) and a boombox during the verses. Similar to the one used during the Doll Domination Tour. Asia "Paparazzi" The opening of Paparazzi begins to play and Lady Gaga slowly emerges from the fog from the side of the stage, and with hand gestures begins to sing Paparazzi. On June 8th, Gaga wore the "Bubble sash" she wore throughout the Australia dates. On June 14th, Gaga wore a black leotard with a sparkly wig cap covering her hair. On June 17th, Gaga wore the same black leotard worn on June 14th but added the Pipe Cigarette bra to it and smoked through it while singing Paparazzi. 5-16-09 Fame Ball Vector Arena 006.jpg|1 6-14-09 Fame Ball SingTel 005.jpg|2 6-14-09 Fame Ball SingTel 006.jpg 6-17-09 Fame Ball Club Answer 001.jpg|3 #Bubble Sash and nude suit: June 8th, 2009 #Black Leotard and sparkly wig cap: June 14th, 2009 #Black Leotard with sparkly wig cap and pipe cigarette bra: June 17th, 2009 "Poker Face (Acoustic)" After Paparazzi, Gaga proceeded to go over to the piano and perform an acoustic version of Poker Face. 5-16-09 Fame Ball Vector Arena 007.jpg|1 6-14-09 Fame Ball SingTel 004.jpg|2 6-17-09 Fame Ball Club Answer 002.jpg|3 #Bubble Sash and nude suit: June 8th, 2009 #Black Leotard and sparkly wig cap: June 14th, 2009 #Black Leotard with sparkly wig cap and pipe cigarette bra: June 17th, 2009 "Poker Face" After performing an acoustic version of Poker Face, Gaga moved into the actual album version. On the June 8th date, Gaga removed her bubble sash and put on a leather jacket and hat to perform Poker Face. 5-16-09 Fame Ball Vector Arena 008.jpg|1 6-14-09 Fame Ball SingTel 006.jpg|2 6-17-09 Fame Ball Club Answer 002.jpg|3 #Nude Suit and leather jacket: June 8th, 2009 #Black Leotard and sparkly wig cap: June 14th, 2009 #Black Leotard with sparkly wig cap and pipe cigarette bra: June 17th, 2009